The invention relates to a hand tool. More particularly, the invention relates to an angularly adjustable hand tool which employs an angular pivoting system and detachable, interchangeable ratcheting heads, thus permitting fasteners in concealed and constricted locations to be secured or removed therefrom with ease.
Wrenches known heretofore in the art typically comprise an elongated handle having at one or both ends a gripping means which are either integral with the elongated handle or an extension of said handle which is carried by said elongated handle about the longitudinal axis of the fastener which is to be removed or installed. In either case, the device is useless where the fastener is located in an area of limited lateral clearance for the handle about the axis of the fastener, such as in motor vehicle engine compartments where fasteners which must be reached are often located in tight recesses.
When fasteners which are to be removed or installed are located in constricted areas as discussed above, conventional wrenches typically can be positioned upon the fastener to be grasped. However, because the elongated handle extends radially of the fastener and only a limited amount of space is available, said elongated handle is incapable of being swung sufficiently to tighten or loosen the fastener as needed. Accordingly, it is often the case that surrounding components and elements must be removed to obtain proper access to the targeted fastener. This, of course, results in undue and excessive cost. A hand tool is greatly needed which allows the removal or installation of fasteners in tight, constricted areas where present hand tools are incapable of obtaining access.
While various related prior art units are found in the art which may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.